The Optical Biology Shared Resource provides expertise and instrumentation for analytical flow cytometry, high speed cell sorting, and laser scanning cytometry in support of research at UC Davis. The Shared Resource provides services and training for cell sorting and analytical cytometry as well as assistance with appropriate experimental design and data analysis. An annual symposium and workshops are organized to educate users and potential users about routine as well as cutting-edge approaches to using these techniques. The Shared Resource facilitates interactions among researchers using these techniques and stimulates development biology. This facility is the only site at UC Davis at which unfixed human cells can be sorted. An Advisory Committee meets tow times a year to review operation and the resource and additional intervals as dictated by the need to set policy, make recommendations about equipment procurement, establish fees, and review plans for meetings and symposia. Investigators affiliated with the UC Davis Cancer Center currently account for 64% of the use of this shared resource.